


【授权翻译】Pulling Out the Nails

by jiajiapluto



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2013, Enslavement of Supernatural Creatures, Everyone Is Too Self-Sacrificing For Their Own Damn Good, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not-So-Vague References to Rise Against Lyrics, Revolution, Romance, Stories About Shape-Shifting Demons, The Bartimaeus Sequence AU, The Correct Term Is 'Spirit', Vague End!Verse Feels
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiajiapluto/pseuds/jiajiapluto
Summary: Spirit! Cas ×Resistance! Dean, Jessica×Sam,Bartimaeus Sequence AU, 微End! Verse feel不熟悉设定的读者可以参见End Notes中的背景介绍，其中包含了文后的Glossary内容。





	1. 劳伦斯，堪萨斯，1983

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pulling Out The Nails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050930) by [todisturbtheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/todisturbtheuniverse/pseuds/todisturbtheuniverse). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （题记）
> 
>    
> 我们愤怒绝望，  
> 饥寒交迫；  
> 我们沉默寡言，  
> 惟命是从。  
> 但我们劳作，流血流汗，  
> 当你在安全的家中  
> 静心安睡。  
> 我们拆毁，一砖一石（We've been pulling out the nails），  
> 直到你所知的一切  
> 分崩离析。
> 
> ——“流亡者之祷”，Rise Against乐队

阴影缠绕着她，好似晨露附着青草。

大厅尽头，火在燃烧—— _多么欢快，多么明亮呐_ ，她微笑着想。烟雾还未弥漫过来，但火焰愈来愈清晰的 _窸，窣，噼啪_ 声表明，或许用不着多久了。主卧室已成死亡陷阱，而John Winchester仍未起床。酒窝让她的面颊染上细小的黑影，掌心的银色打火机泛起丝丝凉意。

“可惜，”她喃喃道，精心修剪过的指甲拂过婴儿柔嫩的脸蛋，“这一次，反抗分子将被扼杀在摇篮里。你本可以解决我们所有的问题，为我们带来安息。”她挠着他的小肚皮，他开心地咯咯笑。“若他的命令不那么清楚就好了。我恨那些条条框框（注一）。”

“妈妈？”

她停下动作，侧过头：“怎么了，宝贝？”那孩子还不及她膝盖高，在她身后的门廊里踌躇着。她的背影和他母亲足够相似——苗条的身形，顺滑的金发，长长的白色睡裙。也许——

“你的脸怎么了？”他问，声音发颤。

 _被四岁小儿识破伪装，我正在失去优势_ 。“你能看见对吗，孩子？”她转身说道。

Dean睁大了绿色的眼睛。他看见的不是她的脸——不是投射在七个界层上的虚像——而是她的 _真面目_ ：焦黑毁坏，肌肤剥落，足以在成年人心中烙下恐惧。他没回答，只是盯着她变幻的面容，想跨进门槛，又停住。

“太糟了，”她叹了口气，在他面前蹲下，“你不该过来，亲爱的，你只会害自己受伤。”

“你想对Sammy做什么？”他质问，胆子大了些。

“Sammy给我老板添麻烦了。”她温柔地解释。

“别伤害他，”他打断，摇摆地向前跨出一步，“Sammy什么都没做。”

“哦，”她轻声说，一丝不易察觉的微笑划过唇边，“将来他会做，孩子，他会的。”

沉重的脚步，踩得地板吱呀作响。“离我儿子远一点！”粗砺的男声怒喝道。

她起身，后退，动作优雅而流畅。John用袖子捂住口鼻抵御浓烟，眼睛被熏得流泪。

“啊哈，”她轻哼，“国王醒来，才发现城堡在燃烧。”

John伸手抓住Dean的肩膀，将他安全拖进自己的影子里。“滚。”他说。

“不。”她回答，转向婴儿床。

身后响起保险杠打开的咔嗒声，以及一声怒吼：“现在滚！”

“看来他们的能力都来自母亲呀，”她漫不经心地评论道，“可惜。”

她挑开打火机上盖，摁下按手。放下它将让她觉得轻松些；因着小小的不适。而现在，她只是把火苗凑近婴儿身上浸了油的毯子一角。火轻易地燃着了。

John痛苦地大叫，开了枪。银弹烧灼着她的灵髓，但她可不是吉恩，会被区区银弹阻拦（注二）。她撇过头想要表示自己的愤慨时，Dean哭泣着，用尽全力想挣脱父亲的钳制。

“不要，”他恳求道，眼睛一刻也没离开燃烧的婴儿床，“别伤害他！”

“他是个麻烦，小怪物，”她自言自语道，“我别无选择。”

床已被火焰吞噬，工作完成了。她并不感到愉悦，但她的悔恨同样浅薄——而自私。“真可惜。”她重复道。没有魔法师的世界，她一定无缘见到了。这愿望本身即是悖论。魔法师总会回来，毁灭他们触碰的一切。

她准备离开，打火机丢在床边，然而翅膀的沙沙声打断了她的变形。

“Lilith，”一个低沉的声音问候道。

她冷笑，转身面对挑战者。

 

 

注一：魔法师为防止魔灵钻空子，下达命令时用于往往非常清晰，限定分明，以防止魔灵按照有利自身的方式曲解命令。一个字、一个断句位置的错误都可能酿成大祸。  
注二：这只魔灵是艾福瑞特（火灵），比吉恩在力量上要强许多。这也是为什么之前当John准备用枪对付她的时候，她就意识到John只是普通人，起码并没有相关天赋，因为像Dean这样的人应该能够认出她的真面目，这也是为什么她会说“孩子的能力来自母亲”。


	2. 塞内卡州森林，西弗吉尼亚，2009

他的猎物没有动。

男人嘴角有细小的皱纹，眉头蹙着，手指偶尔抽动，试图去够手边不远处那令人难以抗拒的咖啡。他太专注于阅读，没有注意到Castiel，而后者正悠闲地在房间角落织网，等待着。毫无疑问，机会不久便会来临。

男人看起来很疲惫，Castiel观察到：布满血丝的双眸，略微呆滞的眼神，眼睑下有明显的黑影。这也不奇怪：Dean Winchester亡命已久。对于这次的任务，Castiel感到一阵隐约的不快。通常情况下，他与Dean这样的人无怨无仇；而这类任务在他的灵髓中留下的丝丝苦涩，即使回归异世界，也需要多年才会消退。

自从Jimmy死后，这样的“工作”他可干的不少。

Dean打了个呵欠，用手捂住嘴；Castiel能听见下颚开合的声音。吉恩停下动作，向阴影深处缩去。Dean的异能人尽皆知，因此小心谨慎十分必要。Castiel的蜘蛛伪装也许能骗过这清冷营地里的许多人，但骗不了Dean Winchester。他有那种“视力”，只要往Castiel的方向瞥一眼，便能看穿七个界层。

蜘蛛恼怒地晃着两条腿。事实上，过去十年中所有的任务加起来，还不及这一桩可憎。这孩子曾是他遵照Jimmy的命令所救的；二十六年前为保住Winchester一家性命所作的努力，现在看来似乎付之东流，更别提刺杀Dean将侮辱对Jimmy——他认识的唯一一个正派人类——的回忆。此外，这任务完成起来还相当困难，好像嫌他还没受够似的。对普通人而言，Castiel不可战胜，但Dean并不普通。国家公敌都不普通，他们总有那么些不凡之处。

他当然可以单刀直入，吞掉这个人——毕竟，Dean尽管有那种“视力”，仍是肉体凡胎，无力抵御魔灵的进攻——但Dean倒下之前必定会拉响警报，如此一来Castiel能全身而退已是万幸。在这阿巴拉契亚（美国东部一地区）的小角落，政府的监视鞭长莫及，各种装置遍布四周，让Castiel灵髓刺痛。铁和银到处都是（注一）。并且，如果Castiel _非常_ 不幸，Sam Winchester会第一时间赶到，之后吉恩便毫无还手之力了。

过去的几十年中，反抗组织壮大了许多。可惜，如果失去领袖，他们将一事无成。Castiel观察得足够久，明白Dean正是组织的心脏——尽责的大哥，通情达理的父亲，悲剧英雄——而没有心脏的人类……这种东西从未存在过。

一颗头发蓬乱的脑袋戳进房间。Dean再次抬头，Castiel向阴暗角落更深处躲去。“你还没睡？”从鬃毛般的头发里传出的声音带着责备。

Dean可没闲心去显出不好意思；他瞪了来人一眼。“有活要干，Sam，”他咕哝道，视线落回书上。

蜘蛛看见狮样的男人叹了口气，进屋带上门，拖了张椅子放到兄长对面，砰地坐了下去，并向后捋了捋垂到脸上的乱发。Castiel今晚的名单上没有Sam，但不久的将来Sam终会上榜；如果Castiel没能给出致命一击，这任务将落到别的同行身上，也许会是Anna：她新近才受召唤，力量的损耗程度远不及Castiel严重，对抗Sam魔法抵抗力的成功概率自然高出许多。

Winchester兄弟在地球上不再受欢迎了，这一点可以肯定。Castiel怀疑他们从未受过欢迎。

尽管年轻些，Sam看起来比Dean好不到哪里去。他们都过于老成，明显的皱纹也已爬上他们的面庞。Sam榛绿色的眼中满是忧虑；Dean的则有燧石的质感，冷硬而无情。

Sam的注意力集中在兄长身上，且他没有那种“视力”。现在仍是Castiel在Dean身后悄然就位、静等Sam离开的好机会。他认为直接吞掉或许是最佳选择，虽然对自己的灵髓没什么帮助（注二），但至少能保证无声无息。

Castiel小心地移动，避开Dean的视线并始终隐藏在阴影中，以免Sam对蜘蛛的活动起疑。不过他很小，倘若Sam居然能发现他，他几乎要表示钦佩了。不太愉快，当然，但仍会觉得钦佩。反抗分子能够存活如此之久，大部分应归功于他们自己毫不放松的警戒。

“你还在找什么？那份报告你都翻过十几遍了。”

Dean一手揉着脸；Castiel看不清他的表情。先前长久的沉默使他嗓音沙哑：“你知道我在找什么。”

绝妙的含糊其辞。Azazel不会满足于平庸的情报。尽管算不上Castiel的第一要务，但主人对他此行的期望不止于刺杀。Azazel需要消息，能够让他弄明白Winchester兄弟打算如何行事的消息。

“我们无机可乘，Dean。”极小部分的Castiel感到一丝不快，几乎希望他们别再说下去。他 _并不想_ 被迫向Azazel交代任何有关反抗分子的信息。事实上，他衷心祝愿他们能够成功，即便只是无望的期盼。几分钟后，他将亲手碾碎这期盼成真的几乎所有机会。

苦涩重又开始啮咬他。Castiel只得指望着刺杀完成后，Azazel会永久性遣散他。主人总有其他的计划——更大的事业需要关心，兴许假以时日便会忽略他。之后，或许他的名号几百年都不会被人从故纸堆里挖掘出来；或许不再会有魔法师盯上写着Castiel名字的小小注脚，心血来潮地召唤他。

但躲得过一时躲不过一世，因为无数先例证明，反抗组织终将失败。短期内也许不会；仅仅三十年前，英格兰的反抗分子就打了个胜仗（注三）。可魔法师总能卷土重来，如莠草般顽固，野火烧不尽……

“动用武力是我们唯一的选择，”Sam继续说道。Castiel悬在墙壁和天花板之间，等待着。“我们知道得足够多，我们可以——”

Dean一拳砸在桌上，力量大得震翻了咖啡杯。咖啡洒了，不过没人注意到。Sam和Castiel都被吓了一跳。“我们绝不和他们一般见识，”Dean声色俱厉。“就这样，Sammy。我不是我父亲。我做不到，”他的声音哽住了，“我也 _不会_ 这么做。”

“我能，”Sam提议，故意表现得漫不经心，“我来做也更安全。”

Dean大笑，声音显得精疲力竭。Castiel扫视了各个阶层，端详起Dean的光环来。这光环明亮得令人屏息，尽管被丑陋的痛苦遮蔽着，底下仍是美丽的，起码在人类中算是。

“那种事从来都不 _安全_ ，”Dean反驳，“它们已经作了几百年的奴隶，Sam，说不定有 _几千年_ 了。我们的一生对它们来讲一眨眼就过去了，你以为它们会买你的帐？它们一秒都不会相信你真想放它们自由。”

Sam张嘴，挑了挑眉。“但我的确是真心的，”他抗议，“我不希望世界上有它们，它们也不想 _来_ ——”

“我明白，”Dean说，声调柔和了些，“但它们凭什么相信你？凭什么相信 _我们_ ？我们要和它们谈，还得用魔法召唤束缚的老办法——这可不是信任的表现，这是奴役，很显然。”

“你太非黑即白了，”Sam坚持着，但话中的热情已经消退下去，“这是和它们谈判的 _唯一办法_ 。”

Castiel思索着该用手（腿）掏一掏细小的蜘蛛耳洞，确认自己是否听错，但， _没有_ ，兄弟俩的确在讨论这个计划——与 _魔灵_ 的结盟：一个平等而非奴役的盟约。真稀奇。

“你听说伦敦的事了，”Sam小声继续道，“我也听说了。John Mandrake就干成了。”

“那只是凑巧，Sam，而且之后Mandrake连同帮他的魔灵一起失踪了，你懂 _失踪_ 的意思吧。你觉得剩下的有谁会愿意像他们一样为‘同胞的利益’牺牲自己吗？”

“但这对魔灵也有益处呀。”Sam皱着眉说道。

“它们不像我们，对彼此有感情。魔法师把那给毁了。”

鉴于目前采取的身形，Castiel没法真的皱眉，但这么做的欲望还在。作为普通人，Winchester兄弟对魔法和魔灵的知识可谓丰富。当然，美国的反抗组织与魔法师一度联手（注四），必定留下了蛛丝马迹，不过那已是许多年前的事了，远早于他们的时代——况且Mandrake事件向来是高度机密。

或许这与Dean手中松松握着的牛皮纸文件夹不无关系。如果Castiel能靠近些……

他放弃身后的蛛网，转而抛出纤细的蛛丝，在天花板上固定住。他距Dean仅有两英尺，若能再降低些，也许能辨识纸上的文字。

“你该勤打扫房间了，”Sam指出。此时Castiel正小心翼翼地下降，从Dean身后无声地向前晃去。他能认出部分拉丁文——基本召唤步骤，整齐地打印在纸上——但他强烈怀疑已经加了密。

“是， _老妈_ ！”Dean反击。

Castiel本该有所准备，但兄弟俩转换话题快如闪电；他更没想到这还是句暗语。Dean转身，手中握着银网。吉恩措手不及，银强烈烧灼着灵髓。他在地球上停留太久了；倘若力量更强些的时候，他也许不会束手就擒。

罗网降下，他的意识沉入黑暗。

 

***

 

“和别的魔鬼比，这只长得还不赖。”

“正确的称呼是‘ _魔灵_ ’（注五），Dean。”

“好啦，好啦，”Dean嘀咕，“随你怎么叫。”

Sam瞪着他，义愤填膺，但Dean忽略了，继续审视不到一小时前他们捕获的魔鬼——好吧， _魔灵_ 。对此，起码Dean丝毫不觉意外：这生物盯梢他有一阵了，观察他的一举一动，等待时机。他只瞥见一两眼，不过足够了。Azazel已不满足于小打小闹——这次来的不是小妖或福乐特——它要复杂得多。蜘蛛的身形早已脱落，但透过一团稀泥似的外表，Dean能看见它的真身，痉挛着躲避囚禁它的牢笼。

“它们不是通常……”Sam盯着稀泥状物，犹豫地说，“我的意思是，你通常说它们通常都很丑。”

“应该是‘ _丑极了_ ’。不过，对，它们一般不好看。长太多触手和疙瘩了。它在第七界层还有形体，看起挺精致。”

Sam满心热忱，已经开始从衣袋向外掏小本子，“它长什么样？”

“省省吧，”Dean教训道，上前调整银网。网悬在一只巨大的铁笼中，里面有块平台，给魔灵保留足够的空间，但也仅能堪堪避开有害的银和铁元素。Dean可以随时推笼子一把，让它吃苦头。

“也许是只艾福瑞特？你觉得的呢？”

Dean哼了一声：“不。没看见它多容易就给打趴下了吗？它没 _那么_ 强，也许是吉恩。”

“Azazel玩真的了，”Sam抿紧了嘴，那担忧的线条让Dean不禁翻了个白眼。

“没错，不过他也该派个厉害点的。”魔灵开始醒转；Dean提高了声调：“一只银网就打倒了，这种水准可干不掉我。”

Dean看见它动了，然后突然从过于狭小的囚笼中升起；灵髓颤动，不断变化形态以避开四周的牢壁，最后在较低界层化为实体。

一个男人。他穿着过大的米色风衣，底下朴素的西装显得有些老旧；白衬衫太过宽松，蓝色领带系得歪歪扭扭。他歪过头，眼角的线条逐渐加深，盯住Dean的眼睛极蓝极蓝，斟酌的眼神极其不可思议。Dean站在原地，没有躲。

“这处境有些尴尬，”魔灵几乎是遗憾地坦承，“我们中的最强者也不免一时疏忽。你们仍未杀我，对此我表示惊讶。”

“情报第一，”Dean故作轻松地说，“越多越好。”

魔灵继续盯着他，眼睛都不眨一下。“那么你们理应了解，我于方方面面均受主人约束，倘若被捕，也无法吐露分毫。”他稍稍眯起眼，像在审视Dean。Dean一点都不喜欢这种感觉。

“我们知道总会有漏洞。”Sam突然说道。

男人勾起一边嘴角，似笑非笑的表情让人联想起某种猛禽；Dean费了些力才让自己寸步不退。

“有吗， _孩子_ ？”他问道，极为冷静。Sam脸红了。Dean几乎要笑起来，但很快又板起脸。能让Sam难为情，这点他相当欣赏，只不过技术上而言，它还是敌人。“况且我为何要听命于你们？”

“你和魔法师之间没有感情，”Dean客观地指出，“你不过是他们的奴隶。“

魔灵把注意力转回Dean身上。“的确，”它隐晦地表示，“用词无误。”

“同我们合作是你最好的机会，”Dean说，“加入我们，一切都解决了。”

“你们并非唯一的反抗组织，”魔灵不以为意，“Azazel也非唯一的魔法师。”

“所以是Azazel了。”Sam插嘴，皱着眉头。

穿风衣的男人仍盯着Dean。“是，”他拖长声调，显然觉得无聊了，“众所周知，他想取你们两人性命，但此次任务仅针对Dean一人。”

“Sam不是目标？”Dean问道，希望自己心跳的加速没有表现在脸上。

“我没这么说，然而，Sam的确不属于我的待办事项。”

兄弟俩交换了眼神。

“应该知道的你们都已知晓。”魔灵指出。

“那么说点我们不知道的。”Dean向笼子跨近一步，提议说。

魔灵再次将头歪向一边：“你们问，兴许能得着。尽管审问之后，释放而非企图消灭我，将更为明智。”

“我们如果动手，就不仅仅会是‘ _企图_ ’了，伙计。”

“或者很简单，”Sam警告，“我们可以做个交易。”

Dean冷哼：“是吗？谁来保证他会乖乖守约？我们一放他出来就会被干掉。他上头有命令。”

Sam近乎想举手捂脸。魔灵眼睛收窄。“概括粗略，”他说，“但相当准确。”

“看来，”Dean说，半是对Sam，但看着魔灵，“你有你的命令。”

“对。”

“而你违背不了它们。”

“力所不能及此。”

“那你只好呆在这儿了。”

魔灵扫视自己的囚笼：“两周我便死了。尽管触碰不到，近处的银器仍于我无益；Azazel的束缚持续太久，我已很虚弱。”

“我们可以遣散你，”Sam自告奋勇。第七界层的魔灵真身惊讶地蜷起；Dean耸耸肩。“我们知道咒语。”

“只有我的主人能够进行遣散，”魔灵回答。Sam看起来很是失望。“对你们而言，杀死我反是易事。”它在平台上叉着腿坐下，米色风衣在身体周围自然铺开。

“不急，”Dean退回一步，“你想到些有用的，就叫我们一声。我们肯定能听见。”

他往门边走去，感受到脖颈后面停留的蓝色凝视，心中怀着由魔灵真身带来的奇异熟悉感。

 

 

注一：和SPN一样，铁和银也是对付魔灵的利器，能损伤灵髓。当然，对抗不同阶级的魔灵，使用量也需因“灵”而异。

注二：力量悬殊的魔灵，强者可以吞噬弱者夺取灵髓，但吞掉人类并不会产生相同效果。

注三：《巨灵三部曲》情节，后文提到的John Mandrake为《巨灵三部曲》主角。

注四：按照本文的设定，和现实历史一样，美国曾是英国的殖民地，不过根据文后的Glossary，作者对现实历史作出了修改，即直到三十年前（1980年代）美国都是英国殖民地，后由于英国魔法师政权的倒台，美国获得了独立。虽然作者没有明说，但从现实历史的走向推断，美国的魔法师和反抗分子的联手时间可能是独立战争时期。

注五：显然，“魔鬼”含有贬义，“魔灵”则是中性词。

**Author's Note:**

> 背景介绍。
> 
> 因为这是《巨灵三部曲》的AU，作者在文中有介绍了一部分，但还是有需要说明的地方，我也尽量简洁滴概括下。文后的Glossary因此就不翻译啦我会包括进来的。
> 
> 此AU世界观如下：
> 
> 魔法师（Magicians）：本身并没有魔力，需要召唤并强迫魔灵为其服务，这一技艺严格通过学徒制代代相传，对普通人保密。不过控制力量强大的魔灵十分危险，极耗精神，聪明的魔法师也会考虑“尽可能缩短保有奴隶的时间，以防运气用尽”。作为统治阶级，他们受人敬畏，拥有诸多特权，但绝对的权力必然导致腐化堕落，最后沦为草菅人命的暴政：议会和司法系统形同虚设，人民不仅受到压迫，受到的监视和《一九八四》中的“老大哥”有一拼（托魔灵的福，这些技术性问题都不再是问题呵呵～～），魔法师之间勾心斗角互相倾轧，国家对外侵略扩张，等等。本文作为AU，对此并没有详细描述，所以阅读的时候请脑补现实世界历史XD事实上，《巨灵三部曲》的世界就是现实世界加上了些许魔法师和魔灵的奇幻色彩，除了将一些历史名人设定成魔法师之外，书中描写的英国就非常像曾经的日不落帝国，最后土崩瓦解的命运也与历史上任何一个腐朽的朝代毫无二致。
> 
> 魔灵（Spirits）：生活在异世界（the Other Place）的生物，由灵髓构成，无固定形体，不过在地球上必须采取一定的形态（虽然可以变形）。被魔法师召唤到地球上并奴役，魔灵们显然并不高兴（并且，异世界可以说是魔灵的力量源，于是在地球上呆得过久、执行任务过多的魔灵会慢慢消逝），因此只要魔法师在召唤或下达命令中产生任何差错（一个字，一条线），魔灵便极为乐意钻空子，反抗甚至杀死魔法师来重获自由。不过，魔法师为了让他们乖乖听话，除了小心谨慎，还开发了许多惩罚咒语，这样，被迫服从的魔灵们大多养成了“尽快完成任务，好早日被主人遣散回到异世界”的态度，当然，也有少数例外。
> 
> 有关魔灵的分级，从最强到最弱分别是：魔瑞（魔王），艾福瑞特（火灵），吉恩（巨灵），福乐特（魔精），小妖（妖精）。每一级中还有细分。写在前面的是接力出版社的《巨灵三部曲》音译译名，括号里的是长江文艺出版社的新译版译名，本文翻译一般采用后者的译法，只有此处除外，原因是我觉得写“Cas是一个巨灵”超级违和orz，“巨灵”总让我想起阿拉丁里面那只蓝色的……
> 
> 普通人：除了以上两种生物，剩下的都是普通人啦。普通人或者不知道魔灵的存在（因为魔灵在地球上能够隐形和伪装，详见“界层”），或者知道魔灵为魔法师服务，但不知道魔法师的魔力完全来自魔灵，因此对魔法师又敬又怕，且没有相关知识的普通人也的确无法与拥有魔灵仆从的魔法师抗衡。不过，也有些不那么“普通”的人，生来就有某种天赋，比如能看穿魔灵的伪装，比如魔法抵抗力，这些人在亲朋或自身受到魔法师伤害之后，组成了反抗组织（the Resistance），决心推翻魔法师的统治。
> 
> 界层（Planes）：人类肉眼可见的只是一个界层的世界，魔灵却能够看到很多个界层（稳定的一共七个），能力越强看见的越多，伪装也越不易识破。例如一个中阶吉恩（像三部曲主角巴谛魔，像本文里的Cas）能看见全部七个界层，并让自己的伪装覆盖七个界层。Ps本文Dean能看见“第八界层”，也就是说，基本所有魔灵的真身他都能看见XD
> 
> Done！！！之后如有需要会在文中加注补充，如无特别说明，注解均为译者注。欢迎拍砖吐槽～～～


End file.
